


Morali

by Midnights_Fluid_Fryingpan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnights_Fluid_Fryingpan/pseuds/Midnights_Fluid_Fryingpan
Summary: Patton Morali has had little romantic luck, both of his wives passing shortly after giving birth, that is, until he has a fling with his soulmate. His twin sons, Roman and Remus have found theirs and his ten year old daughter, Ella, found her best friends for life. What will this mean for the kingdom if they find out that the king and both princes are in gay relationships?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning, Minor Character Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first year of Patton being King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Minor Character Death

6th of Feburary XX63

The sound of women chattering filled Pattons ears. His maids chatted casually as they began to prepare him for his wedding day. 

At only age 17, the prince was to be married to a lady of a noble house. Her name was Tristen Elizabeth of house Clariseul. She was 16 years old but would turn 17 in the fall, though the prince would turn 18 in 8 days.

The prince and the noble lady had never met formally before, but their betrothal was late for their age. 

The maids began to poke and prod at the princes face with makeup of all sorts, highlighting his cheekbones and makeing his jaw seem strong like his father's. One maid even applied white eyeliner to his lower lids to make his eyes seem bigger, as though his doe eyes were not large enough. 

The prince sighed as they began to poke at his untamable curly hair. The blonde hair, inherited from his mother, was sprayed with a total of 7 products and greased down by 4 addition products. Yet still a lone curl sprung up, to much dismay of all of the maids. So they began to spray and grease once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Patton stood and the end of the aisle, staring at his fiancee. She would soon be his wife, and Patton was not to eager for it, as beautiful as she was he had his sights set on another.

~

A noble boy of house Hiamoe, sat in the rows looking at the groom. His cheeks were flushed light pink on his tan skin. His brown eyes were hidden behind sunglasses, and focused on trying to meet the Princes own eyes. 

The prince glanced once at the boy in sunglasses and blushed lightly. He hated to admit that at his wedding he had found a crush on another.

~

The bride walked up the aisle with a bouquet of Lisanthus, the purple flowers stood bright against the pure white dress. Her chocolate brown eyes stared at the floor as she walked. A veil of black and green, her house colors, was draped over her face.

She stepped into the altar, and the prince removed her veil. His white and red suit complemented his pale complexion. The bride blushed and soon the two were married. Their kiss, was nothing special to talk about. In all honesty, neither enjoyed it. Neither one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

19th of June XX63

Tristen stood, dressed in red, gold, and white. Her large dress gave her a figure that was practically nonexistent. Today Patton was to be coordinated as king, so she stood on the balcony waiting for her husband and the priest to arrive before the kingdom.

Patton was shaking with fear, was he ready? Absolutely. But did he feel ready? Absolutely Not. The medals covering his left breast from the 2 years he spent in war rattled and clanged as the metal shook. 

His 9 year old little sister, dressed in silver and purple, took his hand.

"Patt, it's going to be fine!" She cheered "you will be the best king this kingdom has ever seen" the smile she gave him was equal to his fear, so it cancelled everything out. He smiled back gently. 

"Yeah, maybe I will. With you as my second in command and Tristen by my side, everything should work out just fine" Patton reassured himself.

He walked out with the priest, his sister, and his father. They stood on the balcony and the ceremony took place.

Patton placed his hand on the bible, and raised his free hand.

"I, Patton Alexander Morali, promise to take care of my kingdom, my people, and my family, to the best of my ability, as long as I shall reign." 

The new kings words echoed through the kingdom

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

7th of July XX65

After the kings coronation, him and his wife were pressured into creating an heir, and now that would no longer be a problem.

The king paced the halls of the infirmary, his wife was in labour with what was hoped to be a young prince, though a princess would not be terrible. 

A nurse came out from the room the queen was in, smiling more than usual.

"Your highness, you may come in now" she said, bowing.

Patton nodded and walked into his queens room and was overcome by happiness and suprise. In his queens arms, were two newborn princes. 

Patton picked the one she held in her right arm up, and looked down at Tristen. 

"That one, is Roman. 2 minutes older than this little one, Remus" she gently nuzzled her sons forehead. 

The twins were fast asleep and Patton began to cry with joy. These boys were his, they were going to be everything to him. In this moment he did not care about anything else, only his little boys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

21st of January XX66

Patton was doing paperwork. He had nothing better to do, other than take care of his little boys. They were now six months old and they were doing incredible. His younger son was struggling though. His poor little Remus, was always sick but he was extremely strong.

Everything else was incredible though, nothing was wrong. Or so he thought.

The queen Tristen was sick, and this wasnt just a cold or a flu. The young, 19 year old queen, was going to die.

She hadn't left bed and the past 3 days, and Patton hadn't noticed with how much work he had.

A nurse was standing at her bedside, with a damp cloth in her hand. The nurse placed the cloth on her head, but it was no use. The queens high temperature was out of control. She gasped for air and the nurse called for the king.

Patton was rushed in, but just in time to watch the light fade from his wife's eyes. The queen was dead, and not a sould of the medical staff knew how or why. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

23rd of January XX66

The king held his two sons in his arms. He felt asleep though he was standing awake. Since Tristen had died, everything felt slow and dream-like. 

He now had to raise two children, while takeing care of his duties as king. 

He cried softly as they buried his wife. Not a single thing would ever be the same.

At age 20, he was already a King, a father, and a widower.


	2. The Prologue Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal Family's life, after the death of Tristen

12th of May XX66

The Princes of Morali were sitting up in their high chairs. Four moths after their mother had died the princes were for the most part unaffected, other than no longer having a main food source. They were defiantly upset about that. 

The prince Roman sat in a white and red onesie, it had gold trimming all around the collar and sleeves. His younger brother, Remus, wore the exact same onesie but with the colors black, green, and silver. Those were their mothers colors, Patton wore those colors too now.

The king was sitting with the boys, but in a regular chair. He was attempting to feed the two a slew of carrots, peas, and yams. Roman happily ate the food off the small silver spoon, he even went as far as taking the spoon from Patton and eating directly from the bowl by himself. As for the younger prince, he was throwing a tantrum, he did not like yams. He swung his arms around and ended up hitting the bowl and sending the slew absolutely all over Patton.

Patton took off his glasses and wiped them with a cloth napkin "So that's the game you want to play Remus? Well I think I will choose the next time, its bath time for both of you anyways." he sighed after mumbling most of that under his breath. 

The king stood up and wiped some of the baby food off of his green t-shirt, he picked Remus up first, who still cried and swung his arms. Patton didn't mind getting hit, he just preferred that it was a baby hitting him over a kid with training for the royal gaurd. Once Remus was situated in Patton's arms he picked up Roman. Roman frankly did not like when his brother threw tantrums, it made him unhappy.

Roman began to cry. Patton bounced the small boy in his arms as head walked up to his room.

"Shh my little prince, I know you don't like when your brother has fits but that's no reason to cry. You know that he will calm down soon, so you should to" Patton said to Roman, Remus began to tire out and fall asleep in his fathers arms. 

Patton had never imagined parenting to be this hard, but then again, he never imagined being a single father.

Roman slowly calmed down, he stared up at Patton with his chocolate brown eyes. "Ah" he said simply.

"Ah indeed" Patton said as the doors to his room opened up. Now it would be bathtime.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

7th of July XX66

The smells of cake wafted through the castle as the bakers made two small cakes and 3 large. Today was the twins birthday and Patton decided to celebrate with a ball. He hoped that hosting a ball would allow him to find someone new to wed and help take care of the children, though that was his mothers idea not his.

Patton watched as his small boys got ready, they were lucky enough to still wear their onesies, but their maids added a bit of extra sparkle to each boy.

Roman was easily distracted by each maid. He giggled "Hello!!" He exclaimed to each maid. 

Patton found his little boy so charming, then he looked at Remus, Remus happily played with a toy. He nommed on the leg of the plush octopus.

Patton chuckled and ruffled his little boys hair. Remus looked up at his father and smiled with his few teeth as the Maids finished them up.

"They are ready your highness" a young maid commented, bowing.

Patton nodded and put Roman on the ground and picked Remus up, Roman excitedly walked over to the door.

"Door!!" He giggled

"Yes that is a door roman" Patton smiled and opened it for Roman. Roman hugged Pattons leg happily 

"Daddy!!"

"Yes Roman?"

"Uppy!!!" He yelled throwing his hands up. Patton picked the child up, "can we go now?" He asked 

Roman nodded 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

8th of July XX66

After the twins birthday party they were exhausted. It was around midnight so Patton decided to put them to bed. After a few minutes he came back down to the party. 

He had met a young noble-woman that could be a good candidate, though he didnt want a new wife, he had his eyes set on a noble-man and had since before he was married.

He searched the dance floor for the noble women before he found her.

"Good evening m'lady" the young girl was shocked 

"Oh! Good evening your highness!" She said, hoping she didnt make a fool of herself

"I was wondering if you would like to dance" Patton asked softly, the noble woman nodded and so they danced.

As they danced they talked, almost as if he wasnt the king, like they were normal people. Patton learned plenty of things about the girl, her name was Kamden, she was 20 (a year younger than him), she was the third daughter of house Raveron, and her favorite color was periwinkle. She also loved children, which was definitely a plus. Patton knew that she would be a wonderful fit, so he asked her to stay the night, which became the next, and the next.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

14th of March XX68

As of 3½ days ago, Kamden and Patton were engaged. Kamden absolutely loved the boys and Patton. She was practically a mother already in this family. 

"Mama!!" Roman called from a servants arms at the opposite end of the hallway from Kamden. She instance ran over to the servant and small prince. 

"Hi baby boy" she smiled, picking him up out of the arms of his momentary caretaker. She held the small boy as close as she could, and he hugged her back. 

The almost 3 year old was just so excited to see his 'mama' daily now that he could barely contain himself. Unlike his twin brother, who didn't seem to care one bit about his father's new fiancee. Instead prince Remus was worried about coloring with crayons and paints, all over the walls of his room.

The kingdom rejoiced. The king was happy, the princes were healthy, and they were to have a new queen. Everything was incredible, and it would never end!!


	3. The Prologue part 3, Final Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of the prologue, aka where happiness goes to die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Minor Character death

3rd of September XX68

It had been a quiet wedding, nobody spoke about it. In fact nobody outside the castle knew it happened. The new princess and royal consort of the king stood beside her new husband as he addressed the kingdom. She could tell something had been off with him since the wedding the day before. Patton had hesitated both before saying vows and before saying “I do” and that was unsettling to Kamden.

Patton had, in fact, been off for the last few days, both because he was remembering the fate of his first wife, and because of his greater feelings for a certain golden eyed noble whom he was sure could never feel the same. Catching the man's covered eyes in the crowd made his heart shatter into pieces as he watched the noble walk out of the crowd. 

The noble had seen Kamden, wearing the kings’ colors and knew that his chance of ever being with the king had been shattered like a dropped china plate. The noble man, no, the noble boy began to cry as he left the crowd. On that day, he promised himself not to go back to the castle again.

\-----------------------------------------------  
15th of December XX69

Kamden stood in the main hall of the castle, with a young prince roman by her side. The two had been decorating for the winter festivals and were nearly done. Garlands hung from various spots in the castle, they were covered in popcorn, berries, ribbons, pinecones, and various paper snowflakes made by roman. The four year old seemed to be full of talent in nearly everything he did, unlike his twin brother whose only talent seemed to be creating mischief. 

The four year old picked up another ribbon and handed it to his step-mother. He was so happy just to have her around, it was so different from before. 

Kamden happily put the ribbon up for roman, and rested her hand on her slowly growing tummy. The holiday season, and the presence of a growing child, made the entire castle beam with happiness. The only frown in the castle, was young Remus who just couldn’t find anything that truly made him happy, not yet at least.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
3rd of January XX70

On the 3rd of january, Princess Kamden, Royal Consort of the King, had a misscaraige and lost the baby. The happiness of the holiday season faded.   
\-----------------------------------------------  
7th of July XX70

It had been a tradition that on the eldest sons’ 5th birthday, they would be named crowned prince. This year though, was a problem due to the fact that the boys were twins. Patton had a decision to make, on who would take the throne after him. 

He stood with his boys at his sides, and his wife behind him. The twins both wore their fathers colors but whomever was not crowned prince would wear their mothers colors from this day forward. 

In the end, Patton chose Roman as his heir, and Remus was essentially the backup. Their party continued as normal, except for Remus disappearing to his room sometime near 8pm. Roman happily stayed up and partied until 10. 

Patton carried his toddler to bed, and after he layed Roman down, and tucked him in, He walked over to Remus’ room. 

Remus was still awake, he was drawing on his walks with his new package of crayons. He stood on a precarious stack of books and drew stick figures. Patton watched from the doorway. Remus’ drawings covered the room where he could reach. He had clearly climbed on various pieces of furniture to draw in some places. He sang to himself quietly, and finished his drawing. He went to find his new set of paints and didn't notice his father.

“Moonlight, what are you doing?” Patton asked from the doorway.

“Drawing,” Remus said. He found his paints and started to take them out of their boxes. He occasionally squeezed some of his paint onto his plastic lid. 

“Have you been up here all night?”

“No daddy, I was in romans room for a while,” Remus began to paint some of the pictures he had drawn in crayon. 

“And what were you doing in there, moonlight?” Patton moved to sit on remus’ bed.

“I painted him a picture”

Patton had not seen this picture while he had previously been in romans room, but he blamed that on it being dark. 

“What type of picture?” he asked

“A picture of your crown,” remus said “Since he’s the one to get it.” Patton sighed and nodded 

“Im sorry baby, that you can’t be king, I always wanted it to be you, but your brother-”

“Is perfect?”

“He is just more mature, and is interested in learning how to be king. You are just intelligent and so creative.” Patton sighed, his little boy was so special and he cursed the fact that they were royalty. He desperately wanted to give Remus as much as he had given Roman, but he knew that it was impossible.

Remus looked back at his father as he finished painting in a crayon drawing, his small drawing depicted two boys, one with a crown and one with a tear.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
12th of May XX71

Patton paced the hall, with Roman on his hip. In the past few hours, Kamden had gone into labor and Remus had officially gotten sick for the 2nd time this month. The sickly child hadn’t been allowed anywhere near Kamden during her pregnancy, and both parties were fine with that. 

After a while of waiting Patton and Roman were allowed into the room, where Kamden held the newborn princess. Patton set Roman down and picked up his new daughter from his wife's arms. 

“Oh Ella, you are perfect,” Patton whispered, and she was to him. Absolutely perfect.  
\------------------------------------------------  
23rd of November XX71

It had been six months since Ellas birth, and Patton was constantly watching his wife. He had noticed her beginning to get sick around a week ago, and she was steadily getting worse. He sat in bed next to her and held her head close to him. His hand over her heart. 

Patton had been refusing to sleep as he held his wife close, but it was in a moment where he debated falling asleep, that he felt his wife stop breathing, and he became a widower once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please interact, this is my first official fanfiction!


	4. Chapter 1 The ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each of our main characters, meet the love[s] of their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the actual thing. I dont believe there are any triggers, but please comment and let me know!

12th of May XX81

The noises of servants decorating the ballroom filled the halls of the castle. The newly ten year old princess ran after her older brothers with bows and they happily played along. The 15 year old twins ran opposite directions, hiding from their younger sister and panted softly in unison. The twins looked at each other from across the hall and laughed a little.

Ella ran down the hall, right past them, and kept looking for her brothers. Remus decided to run after her, so he abandoned his spot in the halfway and ran after his sister playfully. Roman sighed as he watched his brother and sister continue to run through the halls. The future king was beginning to find his siblings actions immature and he was nearly ashamed of his own actions when he joined in on their games.

Roman stepped out into the main hallway and took a breath, instead of following his siblings he walked to his own room, he had Ellas’ birthday party to get ready for after all. Roman could still hear Remus and Ella being their naturally loud selves as he stepped into his room, he began to take off his play clothes as he looked in the mirror.

What Roman saw in the mirror, was no future king. No, Roman only saw a scrawny boy of fifteen years, with a small amount of stubble and unruly brunette hair. Roman felt as if he was staring at a peasant, and nothing about that felt right. He began looking through his vanity, searching for a razor. If he had to start changing his look, he was going to get rid of the stubble first.

After shaving, Roman still looked like a boy, but a cleaned up boy. His next mission was to put on his royal attire and pretend he had much more broad shoulders.

\---

Remus had eventually caught up with ella, and put the birthday girl on his shoulders. The two got along like leaves and trees, constantly attached to each other. Ella played with remus’ hair, occasionally adding a bow or two if it felt right. The two were very much so, still children. They had innocence sparkling in their eyes, well at least Ella did, Remus lost his twinkle when he had turned 5.

Remus walked up to his father's bedroom door, and set Ella down. They had barely seen him this morning and needed to be sure he was alright. 

Patton opened the door and smiled when he saw his daughter, he almost didn't notice remus standing beside her. He opened the door for the two to enter the room, calling a servant to bring them tea and cakes while the door was still open.

Once the tea and cakes had arrived the three just sat and talked, laughing happily and enjoying the early afternoon. 

\---

Bells chimed outside as the princess bolted from her father's room to get dressed. Time had disappeared while she had sat in the window seat with her brother. She despised the dress she was set to wear, but wearing pants could cause unwanted attention. The young princess tripped as she ran into her room, and was lucky to be caught by a maid. 

There were about 6 maids already in the room when ella got there, each to help with something different. One young maid held Ellas’ silver and pale blue dress up, avoiding any wrinkles she could. The ballgown was much more fancy than ones Ella had previously worn, but then again she didn't often go to parties, only small appearances and carriage rides. Tonight, everything would change.

\---

Trumpets alerted the ballroom of the incoming presence of the royal family. Patton stood at the front of the group, with Roman to his right, and both Remus and Ella at his left. The large doors opened and they stepped onto the balcony. Patton took a deep breath as he looked over the mix of nobles, royalty, and occasionally a few servants. He noticed a pair of younger servants, they seemed to be new. Both had matching curly black hair, and the shorter one had quite a thick pair of glasses that nearly looked too large on him. He let the breath out and let his children run off into the party. He continues looking for a particular golden eyed noble.

Ella was the first to run off into the crowd, she was just happy to be there and couldn’t wait to enjoy a party that was thrown for her. She bumped into a boy, only a year or so older than her. His glasses looked to be too large on his face and he had a scattering of freckles like constellations in the sky. The boys caramel toned skin, flushed with embarrassment as he noticed who he had just bumped into. The usually composed male nearly tripped into a bow.

“Your majesty, I nearly didn’t recognize you!” the boy exclaimed “Happy birthday”

“Thank you, there is no need to bow” she giggled “What’s your name?”

“My name is Logan, Logan dark.” He said, standing up again

“Are you a servant?” she asked, adjusting her dress. 

“No, but my brother is, he started yesterday,” Logan smiled at the younger girl. He debated asking her to dance, just as a friendly notion so that she could enjoy her birthday. In the end, he found more pros than cons, so he asked, and she said yes and soon they were dancing. Not well mind you, but dancing nonetheless.  
The two danced for a few songs before ella decided to go find her father, or maybe her brothers. But that didn't really matter. What did matter was the fact that now Logan was alone on the dance floor. He stayed like that, until, a young prince from a foreign kingdom offered to dance.

\---

While Ella had run off just to have fun and enjoy her party, Prince Remus decided that from this party he was just going to look for a good time. He wasn’t sure what exactly that would mean but pretty much anything would probably assist. 

Remus walked around the room and most people avoided standing too close to the scrawny prince. He stopped paying attention to where he was walking and so him tripping was inevitable. He managed to keep himself upright though, and avoided his face clashing with the floor. He steadied himself against the wall as he noticed another male walking around the room. The other male wore brown glasses, and a servant's uniform and carried a tray of snacks the ella had picked a few days ago. 

Although he had not a drop of nobility, Remus still found him the most beautiful man to have ever graced the world. His skin, warm ivory in color, had almost an unnatural glow that radiated from it. His dirty blond hair had loose curls coming from every angle, so much so to where a few strands of hair rested above his eyebrows. But below his eyebrows, were the most beautiful eyes remus had ever seen. A pair of cornflower blue eyes, looking around with more curiosity and wonder than anyone Remus had ever seen. Staring at this boy, no, this man, Remus determined he was in love.

But along with being in love, Remus felt the unwavering urge to harm the servant. Remus ran out of the ballroom, and into the garden in an attempt to clear his head. What he didn’t notice though, was that the servant he had had his eyes on, noticed the prince's distress, and followed him out to the garden.

“Your highness, are you alright?” the servant asked. To remus he sounded like an angel, he turned to see the blue eyed servant and couldn’t help but frown at him from the thoughts going through his mind.

“I wish I could ever say I was” he responded, stepping away subtly.

“Do you need to talk? I’d be here to listen?’ he offered, stepping towards Remus

“No, because I’m afraid you’d never want to see me again if you heard the going on’s of my mind. Do you have a name?”

“Emile Picani” he bowed slightly to Remus “And you don’t have to introduce yourself prince Remus. But I wouldn’t be frightened of what goes on inside your head, I would continue to listen for however long you needed” His eyes continued to sparkle with what could be mistaken for innocence.

“Then I guess you could sit, Emile, and I’ll tell you about what ails me tonight”

\---

When his children went off their various ways, the king stayed up on the balcony opposite the guest entrance. He had been looking for a noble man with golden eyes who was born to the 4th high house Hiamoe. All Patton wanted was to dance with this man, to be held by him, and to wake up in his arms. But that was not realistic, so he would settle for talking. 

After a bit of searching, he found a man with dark hair wearing the house Hiamoe colors, Patton made his way down the stairs and through the crowd over to the man he had loved for years.

Remy stood, talking with his sisters when the King came up beside him. He couldn’t stop the smile that grew on his face. He turned to the king and lowered his sunglasses that he was still wearing though it was night time and he was inside. 

“Good evening your highness, how has your night been?”

“It's been uneventful mostly, but I blame that on the fact that I only just found you,” Patton chuckled “How has your evening been? Have you annoyed your sisters yet?” 

“I don’t believe I have had enough time to annoy them, so it’s been quite boring.” Patton let out a hearty laugh. 

For a moment, Patton nearly felt as if it was just them in the room, but was brought back to reality when Ella hugged him from behind. He let out a subtle sigh and turned to hug his daughter back. His fantasy was gone, and replaced with what he had. Reality sucked sometimes, even in fiction.

After a few moments, Ella let go and ran off again, leaving Patton with Remy again.

Remy offered a gentle smile and asked Patton if he wanted to leave the ballroom. Patton simply nodded and they started walking into the garden. It was a rather large garden, so they went for a walk around the trees.

\---

Roman, as much as he loved parties, was not very entertained. He danced around with plenty of people, but none of them seemed to spark his interest. Least of all any women. He felt wrong anytime he would see a tan servant with curly black hair and would immediately feel his face flush. He needed to find a noble wife, not a servant for a husband! He felt so conflicted now. A scrawny boy for king? A homosexual king? He just could not bring himself to do it. So he would dance with young daughters of noble families until the night ended. No matter how much that hurt his soul.

\---

When Ella had left Logan, he had been approached by a foriegn prince. The two danced for hours without even knowing the other's name. The two were practically silent but it was a comfortable silence. By the end of the night both were exhausted, but smiling as if they were dorky teenagers, which they were. 

“Might I ask your name before I retire for the night?” the mysterious prince asked as he took off his hat, which removed the shadow from his scarred face.

“Logan Dark, and what is your’s handsome stranger?” 

“Prince Janus Pithon,” he smiled “I hope to see you around, but now I must be off to bed.” and with that, Janus made his way off to his guest room in the palace. 

Logan smiled to himself before running off to tell his brother about the night he had.  
\---

On this night, each of our main characters met their soulmate, whether that be in a quick glance or a full length dance. Each would eventually come to realize just how lucky they were at the ball tonight.


End file.
